The invention relates to a pressed elongate cover profile made from a mixture of a fiber material and a binding material and having a groove formed in one end portion thereof and a tongue on the other end portion thereof. Such cover profiles are used, in particular, for covering facades of buildings.
Such a cover profile is disclosed in German patent 2,530,263. A chiplike of fibrous mixture used for manufacturing profiles can contain small cellulose particles such as shredded and dried wood chips, cane fibers, etc. admixed to a thermosetting binding material on the basis of thermosetting plastics such as melamin, urea formaldehyde or phenolformaldehydrate. Instead of wood or cane particles, other fibers, such as glass fibers, cottonized, or asbestos fibers, can be used. They can be used separately or mixed with each other and then admixed to a corresponding preferably organic, binding material.
Profile bodies such as table plates, window seats, pallets and the like, can be produced from this mixture so that the non-raisable mixture, depending upon the shape or desired properties of the finished profile body, is filled in the press lower part of a molding press to form a maximum possible uniformly thick layer or a layer having different thicknesses at predetermined locations. The thickness of the mixture layer in the lower part of a molding press usually exceeds that of a finished pressed profile from four to seven times. When the press in question is a premolding press, the mixture filling a molding chamber defined by a lower press part, is compressed by movement of an upper press ram (upper press part) and becomes compressed almost to its final condition. The density of a such formed blank is sufficient to prevent deformation or damage of the blank when it is removed from the molding press. Thereafter, the blank covered with a covering layer is placed in a press for hot pressing where the blank, under action of pressure and heat, takes its final shape, is hardened and becomes integral with its covering layer.
The known cover profiles proved themselves in many cases. However, for their intended use, they can be further improved. When a horizontal outer wall is covered with known cover profiles, ring-shaped cavities are formed in which, in an unfavorable climate or under unfavorable wheather conditions, dirt and the like accumulates and a premature erosion may occur.